


Наследие Кассандры

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, Divination, Gen, Painting, Runes, Stone Painting, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Годами на грядущее у Кассандры Трелони выпадала всегда одна и та же руна. Но её неправильно трактовали.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Наследие Кассандры

**Author's Note:**

> Годами на грядущее у Кассандры Трелони выпадала всегда одна и та же руна. Но её неправильно трактовали.

  
  


Посмотреть еще (4 фото): 
       
  
  
  


Процесс (1 фото): 
       


  


    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296551) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319372) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319888) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320152) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402238)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400423) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400996) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320350) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402598) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401293)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403252) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398467) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406996) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407770)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398665) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399253) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399808)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
